You Raise Me Up
by VUWildcat
Summary: The gang has returned from Hawaii and the wedding with Noelani is only a few weeks away. Sam decides to reveal his feelings to Reggie, but his choice of music makes Reggie reveal her inner feelings about her past.


**Chapter 1 - Why is there a Chapter Anyway?**

This is my first one-shot fic. I didn't think I would be writing for a while, but all the emotion from "Island of the Menehune" has inspired me. There was so much drama that I was stuck to the screen like glue. The exact inspiration is the way that Reggie handled the whole situation involving Ray and Noelani. From her heedless disregard for the danger of the Bonsai pipeline (she said she would have done anything Ray told her not to regardless of danger) to her tears before jumping off the catamaran, Reggie obviously was upset either because the romance was making her think of her mom or that Ray seemed to have forgotten the past and was ignoring the feelings of his children (or maybe both reasons played a part).

We may never know her exact feelings, but I felt like Reggie should vent some emotion. And who better to do that with than her best friend, classmate, and confidant? Yes, I am setting up a Reggie/Sam romance, but they did seem fairly close in the movie (they were together quite often and he asked her if anything was wrong one night before going to bed).

I thought this song by Josh Groban might reflect Sam's feelings for Reggie. It also has a double meaning (which you'll see in the story).

Just to tell you, this fanfic fits in between "Loss of Reggie?" and "A Thousand Miles." It doesn't go with "Reggie's Secret Santas" as I write my stories independent of each other. It's just that this one fits in with my latest two stories.

Enjoy!

By the way, I still have no ownership in Rocket Power, but I'm looking for the "For Sale" signs to come up so I can sweep in and take over the franchise. Hey it happened with "Doug" (Disney got the rights after Nick lost interest and the creator moved out).

=========================

Reggie looked at her watch. "9 o'clock," she thought.

------------------------------------

It was a beautiful summer evening and the weather could not have been more perfect for the final day of the annual Ocean Shores Summerfest. There had been several days of various activities including a parade, boat race, and various athletic activities. As usual, the whole Rocket family was involved in one way or another. Ray, of course, kept the Shore Shack open and running during the entire festival, providing spectators with hot dogs, burgers, fries, sodas, and milkshakes. Otto, having a perceived skill level that could rival that of Tony Hawk, signed up for the Madtown skating contest, believing all along that he would cream the competition all the way to the championship. He also wanted to sign up for the annual surfing tournament but realized that both competitions might conflict; consequently, he decided to focus on skating this year. Reggie, not wanting to involve herself with any sibling animosity this year, chose to shy away from whatever her brother entered; besides, she would have a better chance of winning the competition that Otto didn't participate in. As a result, she signed up for the surfing tournament.

Both competitions were scheduled for the last day of the festival. The starting times were close together; thankfully, neither had to worry about having their father go and watch the other, as Ray was back at the Shack. Both Rocket children were favorites to win in their individual sports, and for a while, the outcome looked very likely. Otto blasted his way through the first few rounds, wowing both the crowds and judges with his gravity-defying tricks on the halfpipe. Reggie likewise impressed many spectators with her graceful but skilled moves out in the water. However, the final rounds of both contests were complete opposites. Reggie aced her final heat, earning her the year's title as "Queen of the Waves." Otto, on the other hand, tried his best and was almost done with his turn when his skateboard bumped the top of the halfpipe, causing him to fall off his board and slide down to the bottom. As was the case with all his defeats, Otto was crushed, humiliated, and upset, all at the same time. "Hopefully, it won't hurt my score too much," he thought, but his hopes were dashed when he saw the final scores. The great Otto Rocket lost by only one point.

A loss always flared up Otto's "must-win" attitude, but when his sister won and he didn't, things usually got a lot worse. Although that was the case, Otto was not as upset as he could have been. First, they weren't in the same competition, so making comparisons between the two was very difficult. Second, he felt like Reggie deserved it this time. He knew how respected she was both in and out of the water: a top student, an honest journalist, and a friend to almost everybody. Besides, he couldn't blame anyone for his slipup except for himself. Accepting his fate, he and his best friend, Twister, who had been recording the highlights of the contest for his film class, walked up toward their street.

When Reggie won, Sam, who had followed Reggie to the competition, ran up to her, wrapped a towel around her, and gave her a "woogie-woogie" handshake. Reggie smiled at his kindness, but she didn't realize his motivations. They had been friends since the first day that the Dullard family had moved to Ocean Shores. Sam's knowledge of technology and Reggie's desire to publish her own magazine brought them together, and once they realized their common ground, they had been together ever since: two years to the day. While both had grown and changed somewhat, they had never drifted apart. Sam felt really special when he was around Reggie and he wanted to tell her on this important day.

After the trophies were distributed, Sam took Reggie aside.

"Um, Reg," he began, "you're not doing anything tonight, are you?"

"No, Sammy. Why?" she inquired.

"Um..." Sam couldn't make himself speak his mind, but after a second of stammering, he took a deep breath and continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight to watch the fireworks." Since it was the last night of Summerfest, the town was planning a spectacular fireworks show over the ocean after sunset. Sam's backyard, while not being as good as the Rockets', provided a very good view of the ocean. To make sure that her brother wasn't tagging along to ruin his plan, Sam added, "Just the two of us?"

Reggie didn't know what to think. Sam's proposal was sweet but a little suspicious. "Um, I guess so, Sammy."

"Great, meet me at my house at 9," Sam instructed his friend. "In the meantime, I have to do some stuff at home. See you later, Reg." With that, he ran off and Reggie walked to the Shore Shack to show her father, his fiancée, Noelani, and Tito her trophy.

---------------------------

"Hey Reg!" Sam greeted when he opened the door. His mother, thankfully, was with friends watching the fireworks at the Pier. That way, he would receive no trouble from his overprotective parent. He wanted them to be alone.

Sam led Reggie to his backyard. Reggie smiled at the scene that awaited her. The Dullards' swinging bench was turned to face the ocean. On the picnic table behind that were several cans of soda, fresh strawberries, and a half-gallon of vanilla ice cream with bowls and assorted toppings. And to top it off were several lit tiki torches encircling the picnic table and ending at the bench. "Boy, he really thought this out," she thought. They both helped themselves to fruit and ice cream. In the meantime, Sam congratulated Reggie once again for her victory that afternoon, and Reggie smiled back. After they were finished, they took their food and sat next to each other on the bench. The fireworks wouldn't begin for another 30-40 minutes, so Sam figured that he had plenty of time to carry out his plan.

"Hey Reg, can I talk to you about something?" Sam asked shyly.

"Sure, Sammy. What is it?" She added while smiling, "You know you can come to me with anything."

"Well," he began slowly, taking a deep breath. "It's like this. Two years ago tonight, you and I first met when I moved in."

Reggie's face turned to surprise. "Oh my gosh, you're right. Boy has time flown." She chuckled, causing Sam to smile. He then realized that Reggie would never make him embarrassed, and his nervous composure began to fade away.

Sam continued: "You know I'm not perfect. When I arrived here, I was an overprotected child who had never touched a surfboard, let alone a skateboard. Otto and Twister, for how much they've grown to be my friends, couldn't believe it and kept busting my chops, You, on the other hand, accepted me for who I was and encouraged me to try these new sports. While those two expected me to get the hang of hockey and surfing overnight, you worked with me at my pace so that I could learn well. Reggie, you don't know how much self-confidence you have given me. I can't imagine what kind of person I would be if I hadn't met you. Whenever I am in trouble, you're there right away to help me get back on my feet. Sure, I still have an overprotective mother, but you have made me into a whole new Sam Dullard. I'm different in that I know that I can do a lot more than I ever imagined, but I'm the same because your example reminded me to always be myself."

Reggie didn't know what to say. She was so touched by Sam's words. She had really made a difference in someone's life. However, the biggest surprise was yet to come.

"Reggie, I know we've been really good friends. We've done a lot of things together, we help each other out with homework and work on your 'Zine together. We've even shared some pretty personal things with each other and neither of us has broken confidentiality. The thing is, I feel something more between us." He hesitated at that point. Realizing that his words wouldn't get them any further, he picked up a remote control from under the bench and aimed it behind him. The signal hit a receiver that was wirelessly connected to his computer. The computer than opened up its music player and began to play the pre-selected CD track. The music then was transmitted wirelessly to a few outdoor speakers cleverly disguised as rocks.

"Reggie, this is how I feel about you. I think the music will do a better job of explaining than I ever could." At that point, an instrumental could be heard through the speakers. Reggie listened to the wonderful melody; it almost sounded Scottish to her. Then a male voice joined in. The man sounded almost like a singer in a dramatic musical and his voice brought goosebumps to her arms.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.  
  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. _

The words slowly sunk in to Reggie's mind. Sam's tribute to her was so moving. He was right, though. There was something_ more_ between them. It wasn't just friendship; it was love. She felt the same way about him. She thought of the way he comforted her when Otto or Ray made her upset, the way he tried to make her day when she was sick, the way he was always there to support her.At the same time, the lyrics were reminding her of something, or someone, else. The memories of the past began to flood her mind. Before she knew it_,_ tears were streaming down her face. Sam, who had been looking at her the whole time, became concerned.

"What's wrong, Reggie?" he asked. "Did I make you upset?"

"No, it's not you," she replied, trying to choke back her tears. "It's just that you've brought back so many memories. Sam, this song is wonderful, but it reminds me of...of..." She couldn't take it anymore. Before Sam could say anything, Reggie burst in to tears.

"Your mom?" Sam tried to finish. When Reggie nodded, he realized how much she needed him at that moment. Noelani was going to be married to Ray in a matter of weeks, and although Reggie liked Noelani, the wedding brought back the past. "You miss her, don't you?" he continued. Again, Reggie nodded affirmatively.

"Sam," she tried to explain between sobs, "although I was young when she died, I missed her from the day that Raymundo said she wouldn't be coming home. When the truth sunk in, I knew I had to go on. Ray and Otto needed me, so I tried to be strong. But sometimes, whenever I'm down and need someone...someone _female_ to look up to, I realize that I really don't have anybody. Sometimes, I have to cry myself to sleep because the pain is too much And now that Raymundo's getting married, I miss her even more. In Hawaii, it was almost as if he had forgotten about our mom. In fact, neither him nor Otto wanted to talk about her death, even when I did. He did tell us the truth on Mother's Day one year, but that's about it. I really like Noelani, but she can never replace _her_."

Sam then paused the music and did what any good friend would do. He pulled her in and let her cry on his shoulder. She had been there for him all those times; now once again, it was his turn to repay the favor. They just sat there, Reggie crying and Sam rocking her back and forth on the swing, patting her on the back as if he were comforting his own child. The tears continued for 5 more minutes until she could cry no more. At that point, Sam offered her a napkin to dry her eyes. She created a faint smile and took it from him.

"Thanks, Sammy," she whispered. "I'm sorry I've ruined our evening. I'm even embarrassed to be crying. I'm a big girl and shouldn't be doing this"

"Don't be sorry," he assured her. "It's only natural to cry, just like it's normal to be scared sometimes. Of course, I'm scared a lot of times." Reggie chuckled at that comment. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. He knew how to change the mood. "If you're up to it, can you tell me about your mom? I've never heard much about her."

Reggie smiled and began to describe her, as although she had been young, she had gone through Dani's pictures and belongings countless times when nobody was around. She also remembered what Ray had said about her the few times they had discussed the subject.

-----------------------------

Danielle Rocket looked very much like Reggie: the same wavy hair, the same bright eyes, the same physique, and even similar personalities. Dani would do anything for anybody, but at the same time, had her adventurous side (she always accepted a challenge--probably where she and Otto got that tendency), and even got in to a little mischief (such as painting the chest of her husband while he was napping on the beach during a luau). She loved surfing and won many contests; in fact, she and Ray often competed against each other. Of course, there were never any hard feelings between them. She also had a passion for scuba diving and had visited many famous spots, including Hawaii, Barbados, and the Great Barrier Reef.

When Reggie was born, Dani was delighted. While Ray worked the Shack, Dani would take care of her baby daughter, telling her stories, feeding her, and sleeping by her side. Several times a week, Dani would go surfing and Ray would take care of Reggie on the beach, pointing out her mother and waving her little hand out at the ocean. Dani was looking forward to teaching her daughter how to surf when she was old enough.

Then things changed. First, Dani became pregnant with Otto. Again, she was excited; this time, she was going to have a son. However, she knew that it would be difficult to take care of 2 young children and maintain the family's lifestyle. At that point, her best friend's cousin and Ray's best friend, Tito, agreed to help out. He bought in to Ray's business and became a partner, allowing Ray to help out at home whenever he was needed (before that, he ran the Shore Shack with very little help and spent long hours maintaining the establishment). Otto was born and although adding a fourth member to the family required changes, nobody seemed to mind.

However, shortly after Otto was born, Dani began to feel sluggish. She had a hard time staying out on a surfboard for more than 30 minutes and she felt a sharp pain every time she nursed Otto. It was then that she decided she needed help. A visit to an oncologist, a mammogram, and a biopsy were all that were needed for the diagnosis. At the age of 33, Dani was diagnosed with breast cancer. Ray was devastated that his beloved wife was now in grave danger and there was little he could do to protect her. Dani, on the other hand, was more upset for kids, fearing that they might grow up without a mother.

Reggie, who was already able to speak some words but was too young to understand the idea of cancer or death, saw that something was wrong. Of course, she couldn't put her finger on it, especially since Dani continued to take care of her and Otto. However, she was always tired and after a while, her beautiful wavy hair began to thin out and she grew thinner by the month. Eventually, Dani ceased to walk around the house and Ray began to spend more time away from work watching his son and daughter. They did see Dani, but she was always in her bed. She still smiled at her children and assured them that everything would be all right.

She couldn't have been farther from the truth. Tests confirmed that the cancer had spread to her lungs. She was given a 20% chance of survival, if that. Soon, the young couple was planning things they never imagined, including Dani's funeral and how the kids would be told about her death. She also gave two of her most prized possessions to ray, a gold medallion that she found in Barbados while scuba diving and her first surf trophy. She instructed Ray to give those to the kids when the time was right.

A month later, Dani was admitted to the hospital, barely hanging on to her life. When Reggie asked "Where's mommy?" Ray told her that she was going to a place where they would make her all better. They visited Dani almost every day. The day before she died (when she realized that her time was up), Dani brought Otto and Reggie in to the room. Although she knew they couldn't comprehend what she was saying, she hoped that they would remember her words someday in the future.

"Otto, Reggie, my darlings. Mommy has to go away for a while. I don't know when I'll be back. Be good for Daddy and Tito, OK? Be brave, but don't get too dangerous, and do your best in everything. I know you will do well and I will be watching over you, although you won't see me." She then kissed both of them and they said goodbye to their mother, not realizing that she would be gone the next day. The next day, which was cool and sunny, Danielle Rocket passed away at the young age of 34.

The kids never went to the funeral; Tito kept them at home as if everything were normal. In fact, they had never even visited her grave until Ray decided to give his talk on Mother's Day. Reggie then realized what she had been missing for years: a mother.

---------------------------------

"Wow," replied Sam. "Sounds like your mother was a great person." He then had a bright idea on how to cheer Reggie up. He quickly remarked, "I think it runs in the family." With that, he leaned over and kissed Reggie on the cheek. Both blushed slightly but neither felt embarrassed. They had both wanted this to happen.

"Reggie," he continued. "I know that this is a tough time in your life. We're almost teenagers and now you're being introduced to a new parent with little remembrance of the old one. You're one of the strongest people I know; don't let that slip away. As your mother said, she will always be with you. And Tito told me that Dani and Noelani were best friends. Now don't you think that she wouldn't want you to forget your mom? Things will work out, like you've told me before. I'm here for you and so are Otto, Twister, your dad, the Stimpletons (well, maybe not Merv), Tito, and Noelani. If you need any help, you know we're there, but remember that your mother would never want you to be sad. She wants you to go out and make her proud; be her representative if you want to call it that. Just be yourself."

At that point, as if both were being controlled by remote, they leaned in and their lips locked together. As much as they wanted that moment to last, it was interrupted by a red flash in the sky and a big bang. The fireworks had started. Both turned their heads toward the ocean, staring in awe at the beautiful display.

"Thanks, Reg, for making this night so special. You really do make me more than I ever imagined I could be," Sam exclaimed quietly.

"No, thank you Sammy for reminding me about my mom. I feel better about Noelani and know that my mom's spirit has made me the person that I am." With that, she leaned her head on Sam's shoulder and grabbed his hand as they looked out over the vast ocean and the fireworks that kept the horizon ablaze. Sam, with his free hand, found the remote control and turned the music on just in time for the beginning of the fireworks finale. It was perfect timing and an unforgettable scene for both of them. _  
  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. _

During the finale, Reggie thought she saw a face in the sky next to the fireworks. She recognized the hair and the eyes; it was her mom. She looked down and smiled at Reggie and Sam. It was obvious that she knew that her daughter was in the best hands there were. Reggie, getting the idea, smiled back, and Dani's face disappeared with the last explosion in the sky._  
  
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._  
_You raise me up...To more than I...can be._

_==================_

Hope this wasn't too "sappy."

A note to all Reggie/Twister fans: I'm not opposed to the pairing. In fact, I am undecided as to which pairing I favor. There are plenty of Reggie/Twister and Reggie/Sam moments in the show that could support either side. I think Reggie and Twister would make a better couple physically as they are both tall and athletic (call it a "cute" couple). However, I think Reggie would get along better with Sam as they both have similar interests and help each other out quite frequently, although Sam isn't nearly as athletic, as brave, or as tall as Reggie. It was this basis that made me decide to use a Reggie/Sam pairing in this story, but if you notice my other stories, there is also Reggie/Twister hinting. Finally, although this might be a bit "selfish," I think of myself as a Sam Dullard as I share several of his characteristics (except I'm a lot taller). I like Reggie's qualities and would like to meet a real girl like her. So the Reggie/Sam pairing reflects what I hope my future will bring. Sorry if I have made anybody upset.

Peace out for now. And don't forget to watch the RP wedding on 7/30/04 at 8PM!


End file.
